Nicki Minaj Wiki:New Spotify tracks
Spotify is now on Wiki Minaj! Check out the list below to see what new songs you can listen to for free on the Wiki—check here for an alphabetical list. November 27, 2012 ''Playtime Is Over'' #Dreams '07 #Can't Stop Won't Stop #Warning #N.I.G.G.A.S. #Sticks in My Bun #Ease Up Miscellaneous #20 Dollarz (Remix) #Birds #Dang a Lang #Dark Fantasy #Datz Wuzup #Dopeman # Gettin' Paid #Everywhere We Go #Fireball #Get It All #Get wit It #Grindin' Making Money #Haterade #Hello Good Morning (Remix) #I Bought That #I Just Borrow #In My Head (Remix) #La Dee Da Dee (We Like 2 Party) #Letting Go (Dutty Love) #Lil Freak #Lollipop Luxury #Mi Casa Su Casa #Ponytail #Raining Men #Sex in Crazy Places #Shakin' It 4 Daddy #Stilettos & T-Shirt #Strippin in the Club #Supa Hot #Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix) # Knockout #*ucci *ucci #Up All Night #What's Wrong with Them #Where Them Girls At #Y.U. Mad #YM Salute #You the Boss November 19, 2012 ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up #Up In Flames #Freedom #Hell Yeah #High School #I'm Legit #I Endorse These Strippers September 24, 2012 Sucka Free #President Carter Speaks #Sunshine #Set It Off #Brraaattt #Higher Than a Kite #Grindin #Curious George #Sucka Free '08 #Baddest Bitch #Wanna Minaj? #Doin It Well #Cuchi Shop #Hundred Million Dollaz #Young Money Ballaz #Sweetest Girl #Firm Biz '08 #Dead Wrong #Long Time Comin' #Womp Womp #Who's Ya Best MC? #Autobiography #President Carter Signs Off #Lollipop (Remix) #The Biggest Freak Miscellaneous #The Boys #Girl on Fire (Inferno Version) #Give Me All Your Luvin' #I Don't Give A #I Luv Dem Strippers #Lookin' at Me #Make Me Proud #Massive Attack #Muthafucka Up #Out of My Mind #Roman in Moscow July 29, 2012 Pink Friday #I'm the Best #Roman's Revenge #Did It On'em #Right Thru Me #Fly #Save Me #Moment 4 Life #Check It Out #Blazin #Here I Am #Dear Old Nicki #Your Love #Last Chance #Super Bass #Blow Ya Mind #Muny #Wave Ya Hand #Catch Me #Roman's Revenge (Remix) #Girls Fall Like Dominoes Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded #Roman Holiday #Come On a Cone #I Am Your Leader #Beez in the Trap #HOV Lane #Roman Reloaded #Champion #Right By My Side #Sex in the Lounge #Starships #Pound the Alarm #Whip It #Automatic #Beautiful Sinner #Marilyn Monroe #Young Forever #Fire Burns #Gun Shot #Stupid Hoe #Turn Me On #Va Va Voom #Masquerade Miscellaneous #All I Do Is Win (Remix) #Beauty and a Beat #BedRock #Born Stunna (Remix) #Bottoms Up #The Creep #Finale #Fuck da Bullshit #I Ain't Thru #Roger That #Streets Is Watchin' #Take It to the Head #Woohoo July 15, 2012 Beam Me Up Scotty'' #Intro #I Get Crazy #Itty Bitty Piggy #Slumber Party #Kill da DJ #Mind on My Money #Shopaholic #Still I Rise #Go Hard #Nicki Minaj Speaks #Best I Ever Had (Remix) #Handstand #Keys Under Palm Trees #Get Silly # Easy #Psycho #Nicki Minaj Speaks #I Feel Free #Can Anybody Hear Me? #Girls Kissing Girls #Envy #Outro #Beam Me Up Scotty Category:Wiki Minaj